Total Rewrite Island
by moka evans
Summary: We all know total drama island was awesome but what if the cast was different? What if the cast contained five campers from each of the three generations and nine OC's? With 24 competitors every challenge ends with an elimination and with two more people trying for million things could get a bit crazy! Story on hiatus until my sister's martial issues are resolved. my apologies.
1. Not so happy campers part 1:introduction

A youngish man pops onto the camera with a big smile. His hair is long, black and seems to be held in place by excessive amounts of hair gel. His eyes are small and grey and his chin holds a large cleft with a bit of stubble. He wears light blue shirt with a couple of pockets and beige kakis.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host Chris McClain. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television. Right now!"

The scene proceeds with Chris walking down a long dock coming from an island.

"Here's the deal, 24 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat and leave total drama island for good."

The scene transitions and we now see Chris standing in front of a campfire area with several stumps.

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He picks up a marshmallow on a stick and eats it before throwing it behind him. "In the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded" at this he holds up a bunch of magazines." with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune "at this he holds up a chest full of valuables likely props, "which let's face it they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other." The scene transitions to show a bunch of camera's around the camp some in very strange places. "Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp."

We flash back to the dock. "Who will crumble under the pressure find out here on Total! Drama! island!"

(opening credits next chapter)

We return to the dock of shame to see Chris standing in the middle of it waiting.

"Welcome back to total drama island. All right it's time to meet our first twelve campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five-star resort, so if they seem a bit TO'd that's probably why."

A boat passes by the end of the dock depositing the camper inside, he is a skinny unkempt man with a grey-green beanie, orange vest, white tank top, blue jeans, and grey-green sneakers.

"Shawn welcome to camp- "Chris begins

"This place looks like it'd be safe from zombies but you can never be too careful. Did you check the island for the undead before you got here?!" Shawn interrupts

"Uh no?" Chris says looking shocked and a bit weirded out.

Shawn looks outraged. "You set up a competition without even checking to see if the island was uncontaminated?! It's a good thing I'm here! I can scan the place for the undead!"

Shawn runs to the end of the dock and begins to survey the shore of the island for zombies.

"Okay well he's a little crazy but that makes for good reality T.V." Chris says with a grin.

The next boat drops off a girl, with a muscular physique, She had her black hair in a blue ponytail, a unibrow, and a mole. She had large breasts as well. She wore a blue shirt, a matching set of shorts, and blue workout shoes.

"Eva, great glad you could make it." Chris said

Eva says nothing and simply walks to the end of the dock dropping her bag without looking where she was putting it, nearly crushing Shawn's feet.

"How am I supposed to run from the undead if my feet are broken, be more careful!" Shawn exclaimed seeming more worried he wouldn't be able to escape from zombies than about the physical harm to his feet.

Eva raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The next boat drops off a camper with chin length brown hair, green eyes, and a blank expression. She's short and stocky with a curvy form. She is wearing a black shirt with a flaming rose on it, over a red and black striped long sleeve, red and grey shorts, and black boots. She does not look happy to be here.

"Aryl welcome to camp." Chris says nonchalantly

Aryl looks around the island a scowl forming on her face. "Figures you'd be lying about the location of the show. It's a good thing I packed for things much worse than this on the off chance you were lying."

"yeah this is it!"

"And I assume you're going to be living in comfort while we suffer?" Aryl said with a raised brow.

"Yep, my place is an airstream with AC that way." Chris says pointing over his shoulder.

Stalking off Aryl mutters, "I didn't even want to come here…"

On the next boat there was a young man who was currently head banging to the music coming from a speaker. He had a green Mohawk, a shirt with a skull on it, low hanging pants and red sneakers. He had a sharp well defined face, a unibrow, several piercings, and a scowl.

"Duncan." Duncan walked up to Chris and held up a fist as if to threaten him.

"I don't like surprises."

Chris had a confident look on his face. "Yeah your parole officer mentioned that, he also said I could call him any time, have you taken back to juvie."

Duncan sniffed, "Okay then."

As Duncan walked across the dock he looked around there didn't seem to be any hot girls here yet. He had planned on flirting with one just to look badass on T.V. but there went that plan, Duncan simply walked to the edge of the dock and stood. (1)

Another camper had been dropped off while the camera was on Duncan. This camper had a bright but nervous expression on her face. She had deep red hair in pigtails and a flower could be seen sticking out of it. She wore a red halter top, green capris and wedges.

"Zoey welcome to camp Wawankwa!" Chris exclaimed

"Thanks Chris! It's nice to be here! Even if it doesn't look like what I was expecting…"

Zoey walked down the dock brightening as she saw people were on it. She walked over to Shawn who was still examining the island.

"Hi I'm Zoey! I- "

"Can't talk right now, I'm searching for signs of the undead." Shawn said not really paying attention.

Zoey seemed to be deflate. "Oh okay…"

She turned to Eva, "Hi I'm Zoey!"

Eva didn't respond. Zoey's face fell, then brightened there were still other people on the dock. Turning Zoey walk over to Aryl who was now wearing red headphones and had her face buried deep into a book.

"Hi I'm- "She began.

"Don't care." Aryl stated holding up a hand as if to ward Zoey off.

"but I- "She started again.

"Don't. Care." Aryl said in a tone that broached no argument.

Zoey slumped over. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head she discovers it is Duncan.

"Don't worry about those losers okay." He said with a devilish smirk.

Zoey smiled and nodded. (2)

The scene transitioned over to a boat, where the sound of army taps was coming out of a speaker. On the boat was a young man with a muscular physique, and army haircut. He was wearing a green shirt with dog tags, blue shorts and brown boots.

"Brick Macarthur reporting for duty sir!" Brick said with a salute.

"At ease solder." Chris said with a smirk.

"Sir this does not match the description given on the application form." Brick said

"Things change Brick, orders from the top." Chris said with a wide grin.

"Alright then."

Brick walked over to the other contestants. "I would just like to say that I promise to serve the team that I am on to the best of my ability, and will never leave a man behind."

"Well that's just great private loyalty. But in case you've forgotten this is a competition, not a brigade." Duncan scoffed.

"I do not believe the desire to win should override common decency." Brick said sincerely.

"Your funeral." Duncan said with a shrug.

The next contestant was a young man a little over six feet, he had blond messy hair held in place by a blue headband, narrow blue eyes, and a large grin. He wore a black T-shirt with light blue stripes, black shorts, and white sneakers.

"Dante our jock! Good to see you!" Chris said.

"Good to be here man, I'm so pumped for this competition!" Dante said giving Chris a brofist.

"We'll see how long that lasts." Chris said.

"So this is it? Where's the gym?" Dante asked confused.

"No gym here, or anywhere else on this island." Chris said with a grin.

"Oh well, I can train anywhere!" Dante walked over to the group.

"Brick MacArthur here I'm hoping to have a good competition." Brick said

"Thanks! I'm hoping to have a clean competition. I can't stand cheaters." Dante stated.

"Nor can I. I'm looking forward to competing against you."

It was then the two of them heard a bossy voice yell. "Hurry up with my bags Samey! You're so lazy!"

The camera panned over to two twins, both with blonde hair, blue eyes, red lipstick and red cheerleader outfits. Despite this the two of them were not the same. One of the girls was yelling at the other, she had a mole on her cheek and was scowling at her sister. The other, still trying to get off the boat, was carrying three heavy looking bags and had an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm trying Amy but they're really heavy! Did you have to pack so much?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course I did! Just because your ugly doesn't mean I have to be, I need all this stuff Samey. You're so selfish!"

"Hey what are you doing!" Dante yelled looking angry.

Amy turned to him. "See look what you've done. We just got here and you already made someone mad."

Dante scowled. "I was talking about you."

Amy looked taken aback, then she smirked. "See Samey." She said pretending to cry. "Because of you he hates me."

"Stop crying!" Eva yelled looking annoyed.

"And now someone is yelling at me, Samey you're so awful. The least you can do is take my bags to the end of the dock."

As Samey walked to the edge of the dock, Amy smirked, believing she'd fooled everyone. She stood in the center of the group. (3)

The next person to step onto the dock was a young man. He had a large head, longish hair, and a deadpan expression. He was short for a male and his skin brown. He wore a red sweater vest, over an untucked blue button up, over a white long sleeved shirt, a pair khaki's and sneakers.

Chris grinned. "Noah."

"You got my memo about my life threatening allergies."

Chris held up a finger. "I'm sure someone did."

"Good is this where we're staying?"

."No its your mother's house and we're having a party." Duncan said punching his fist into his other hand.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Nice piercings original. Do them yourself?"

Duncan pulled out a needle and grabbed Noah's lip. "Yeah you want one?"

Noah's face didn't change from its deadpan expression despite the threat. "No thank you, can I have my lip back now." Duncan released his lip. "Thanks." He said, in the way someone else would say 'fuck you'.

Noah walked into the group standing in the nearest open spot, next to the twins.

"I wouldn't stand next to Samey her lameness might rub off on you." Amy said

Samey sighed, it was going to be just like it was at home wasn't it? Then something unexpected happened.

Noah turned to Amy. "I'm more worried about your personality rubbing off on me." He turned to Samey with a smirk. "What do you think, is it contagious?"

Samey looked taken aback. Then she gave a small smile. Amy seemed to be in shock.

The next boat had an instrumental version of Sk8ter Boi coming from speakers on it. As the boat docked a girl jumped onto the dock. She was tall and lanky, with an olive skin tone, long waving brown hair, and a decent figure. She wore a teal beanie, teal crop top, navy skate shirt, teal and navy skate shoes, and white headphones around her neck.

"Hey how's everything going?" She asked with smile

"Alright, our Skater chick Avalia." Chris said with a grin.

Letting the wheels in her shoes touch the dock Avalia pushed off towards the group.

"What's happening?"

"Nice skates," Duncan scoffed, "This ain't a skate park honey."

Avalia frowned. "I don't like your tone."

Duncan smirked, "I don't care."

"Hey I'm Zoey. I love your skates Avalia!" Zoey said hoping to make another friend.

Avalia smiled. "Thanks! Oh and you can call me Ava, or Lia."

"Okay Ava!"

Brick stepped forward shaking her hand, "Brick MacArthur, I look forward to competing with you."

"Likewise Brick, you seem like a sweetie."

Amy scowled, "Okay we've all met skater chick! Can we just get on with this, my feet are killing me!"

"Well I guess we'll have to speed things up for you, in fact why don't we just hand you the money while we're at it." Noah snarked

"It would speed things up, since I'm going to win anyway!"

The next person to show up was a pudgy male with a head of russet red curly hair, a beard of the same color, and small wire rimmed glasses. He wore a cream jumper, with horizontal stripes, over a white t-shirt jean shorts and brown shoes. He was holding a game system, and seemed far more enthused with it than he was with anything else.

"Alright! Double the score!" He yelled.

"Sam, our gamer! Welcome to the island!" Chris said excitedly.

"Bonus points!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'll take that!" Chris said grinning gleefully as he took the system out of his hands.

For a second Sam didn't realize it had been taken from him and continued to press buttons that were no longer there. Then he slumped over. "Bummer."

Chris looked to be about to speak when he shuddered upon hearing a soft wheeze behind him.

"Welcome to camp Harold."

The camper in question was a lanky teen with orange hair, thick glasses with green lenses, a slight hunch, freckles, and a bit of stubble. He wore a blue T-shirt with a burger on it, green jeans and tennis shoes that seem too large for him.

Harold glanced around the camp. "So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

"That's right Harold." Chris said

"Yes! That's so much more favorable to my skills."

"You mean the ability to look awkward and dorky at the same time? That's not a skill to be proud of." Noah deadpanned.

Harold turned to Noah with a non-chalet grin on his face. "Laugh if you will but I shall defeat you with honor and my mad skills."

"Yes because honor is the best way to win a reality show." Duncan smirked

Harold slid into the crowd on the dock.

"I believe honor is the only way to win with dignity, I salute you." Brick said with a smile.

Harold looked to be about to say something long and boring, luckily we are spared that by the arrival of the next boat.

Everyone stood there for about thirty seconds before Dante spoke up. "So where's the next contestant?"

Chris frowned. "She should be on the boat…" Stepping forward Chris looked around the boat. He frowned further and turned around about to speak when-

"HOBI CHRIS!" An excited voice exclaimed. (4)

"GAH! When did you get here?!" Chris said looking shaken.

A girl with black hair in a messy bun, and blue eyes, flipped off the boat. She was wearing a black shirt, over a black sweatshirt, black jeans and black shoes.

"I've been here the whole time Chris! Wow, is this the place, it doesn't look like a resort, but that's even better look at all the places to hide!" She girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't ever do that again." Chris said angrily

The girl rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Elizabeth everyone!"

Elizabeth ran over to the other contestants, and began to speak in a quick voice. "Hi my name is Elizabeth but you can call me Phantom! I can't wait for the fun to begin!"

"Well, if giving Chris jump scares all summer is your idea of fun, then I'm in." Duncan said with a smirk.

The next boat pulled up, dropping off a young man with brown skin, brown hair, and a frown. He's wearing a blue sweater vest, olive capris, and black shoes that ,like Harold's, looked too big for him. He seems to be on the edge of hyperventilation.

"Welcome to camp Da-"

"Are you kidding me? This doesn't look a thing like the application! The application looked clean, nice and safe. This looks-looks."

"Like a Mysophobic's nightmare?" Noah stated.

"Yeah! Who knows what germs are in the air?!" Dave exclaimed.

"I hate to tell you this but germs are everywhere," Noah said beginning to smirk. "They're even in the food you eat."

Dave looked scared. "I've been eating germs?!"

"Yes, even breathing in the air is letting germs into your body." Noah continued. (5)

Dave took a deep breath, "That's okay I can deal with germs, in fact you'd better stay out of my way, because I am ruthless."

Noah rolled his eyes. "I'm so scared."

"You should be!" Dave said stalking to the end of the dock. As he walks towards the back of the group, his face becomes uncertain. (6)

"Okay so that's fifteen campers down, who's next."

"Whoo! I'm so happy to be here!" said a voice behind Chris.

Turning Chris grinned. "Edward"

The boy in question was on the short side, with short somewhat spikey brown hair, and round blue eyes. He was skinny enough to give Noah, Dave and Harold, a run for their money. He wore a black shirt with the comedy mask on it, jeans, and black sneakers.

"I' d prefer to be called Eddie, wow this place doesn't look like the application, looks more like a summer camp, but that's okay because I love summer camp!" Eddie exclaimed at a fast pace.

Chris blinked trying to process everything Eddie had said in the past few seconds. "Right, well welcome."

Eddie walked over to the group. "Hi my name is Eddie, do you think we'll be friends, I hope we're friends because I love to be around people, and just want you all to know even if I'm not on your team I'm not going to anything mean to you!"

Everyone blinked. Then Ava spoke up. "That's nice of you hon! My name is Avalia but you can call me Ava or Lia."

Eddie gave her a goofy grin. "You're really nice Ava!"

Looking around Eddie noticed there was a competitor who had not heard him introduce himself. They were in the back sitting away from everyone else and had red headphones on. Grinning Eddie decided he'd better introduce himself to her.

"Hi my name is Eddie what's yours?"

Aryl ignored him. '

"Oh you don't wanna tell me? Is this a guessing game? Okay is it Hannah?"

Aryl continued to ignore him, though it should be noted she turned her music up.

"No? Well how about April, or Violet, Jessica, or Elise or-"

"It's Aryl." Aryl said shortly hoping he'd leave her alone now.

"Well Aryl it's nice to meet you, what are you reading, I like to read too but I prefer to read comics, do you read-"

"GO AWAY!" Aryl yelled, if one looked at palm of her left hand they'd see deep fingernail marks.

Eddie looked taken aback, he was about to speak again when Ava put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave her be." Ava said a hand on his shoulder.

Eddie nodded, and walked with her, glancing back at Aryl. He hated to see people in a bad mood…

The next person to step onto the dock was a somewhat short, pudgy girl with brown hair in a red ribbon, a pink sweater, purple pants, and sneakers.

"Staci," Chris said

"Hi Chris did you know my great-great-great-great-great Aunt Myrtle was the first ever reality show host? Before her they just threw a bunch of competitors in the show and let whatever happened happen. Yah."

"Um, okay…"

"And my great-great-great-great Uncle Herman made docks! Before him people had to crash their boats to get off. Yah."

"Great another crazy contestant." Dave muttered under his breath.

"Fascinating." Noah said sarcasm absolutely dripping from his voice.

"Yah! My family is amazing all my relatives invented something yah! I can show you my family tree later!"

Noah looked like he would rather die.

As Staci walked over to the group another boat pulls up dropping off a young man of Latino descent. He had almond shaped eyes, and his hair was in an undercut style with light pink hair on top and undyed black beneath. He had a somewhat muscular physique. He wore a purple jersey, blue jeans, white sneakers, and had a white hoodie around his waist. He looked very anxious.

"Hello Lo- "Chris began

Before he could finish the young man put a hand over his mouth. "Quiet they might hear you." He said calmly.

Chris pulled away from the young man. "Who are they?"

"Oh as if you didn't know, you're a spy for them. I know my friends told me." The man said nodding.

"Okay… Loki everyone…"

Everyone stared at Loki as he entered the crowd of people. He seemed on edge.

"Nice hair," Duncan scoffed.

"Thanks, the pink color keeps anyone from wanting to steal it." He said completely serious.

Noah and Samey exchanged a nervous glance.

"Is everyone here crazy?" Dave questioned to himself.

The next ship to arrive had a lean but muscular girl at the bow, her skin was olive toned and she had black hair and red earrings. She wore a white and purple jumper, black pants and purple high tops. As the boat docked the girl did an amazing back handspring off the bow landing on the dock perfectly.

A lot of the camper's jaws had dropped, but none were lower than Dave's, who looked impressed for the first time since he'd gotten here.

"Wicked move sky!" Chris exclaimed.

"Thanks Chris!"

As Sky approached the group she received a number of compliments from her fellow contestants.

"That was excellent form ma'am!" Brick said.

"Wow you're amazing!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Not bad, feathers." Duncan said referring to the feather earrings she wore.

As she stood next to Dave, Dante approached her.

"From one athlete to another, I can see you've done a lot of training. I look forward to competing with you."

Sky grinned. "That's actually why I did it, I wanted to show everyone that I'm a good ally and a powerful enemy. I'm serious about this competition."

Dante smiled. "I can see that."

Dave stood there with his mouth open. It seemed as though he was in shock, at least until…

"Hey love-struck, when a fly goes into your mouth I'm going to laugh." Noah said (7)

Dave blinked and frowned. It seemed like Noah was demeaning him, at least Dave felt like he was…

The next camper was a girl with curly red hair that went down to her shoulders, bright green eyes, and a short stature. She wore a mesh shirt over a red double strapped spaghetti tank top, a red, white and black plaid skirt, and black boots with long heels. Around her neck was a black choker with a small red rose bud.

"Roxanne, nice."

"It's nice to meet you Chris." Roxanne said with a grin, holding out her hand for a shake. Chris, wanting to seem nice for now, went to shake it. A small shock ran through his body, and Roxanne's grin became devilish. She laughed then held up her hand to reveal a joy buzzer.

"Gotcha! And call me Red." Roxanne said with a smirk and a wink.

As she turned to walk into the group Phantom appeared out of nowhere.

"That was a great prank! do you have any others?!" She exclaimed.

Getting over her surprise Roxanne smirked. "Oh do I ever…"

The next boat finally arrived, the young man who stepped off it was quite a sight. He had a very muscular physique. He was a few inches shorter than six feet, with jet black hair styled into a fade, and eyes of an amazing golden brown hue. He wore a half buttoned black polo, with a black tank top, grey shorts and black sneakers. His appearance in short screamed money.

"It's about time the boat got here, it's so small, I was starting to feel cramped."

Many of the girls were staring at him with goofy grins. The exceptions were Phantom, who was talking to Roxanne, Roxanne herself, Staci who was too busy lyin- I mean talking, and Aryl who was still trying to pretend she wasn't here.

"Jax, welcome."

"I see all the lovely ladies have arrived." Jax said with a smirk. It was in a tone that could be considered condescending but this was an undertone.

"I must say these are not the accommodations I was promised. I do not remember this being part of the contract." Jax said seeming. irked.

"Yeah about that, according this piece right here." Chris said pointing at the page. "We are allowed to change the place if unforeseen circumstances arise."

"Give me that!" Jax said, looking at the part Chris had pointed to, his brow furrowed as he tried to find a loophole to exploit. "Blast!" He exclaimed upon not finding one.

"Right so I'll just- "Chris started reaching for the contract.

"Oh no you don't. Any competent lawyer would have made several copies, according to the contract I'm allowed one, so I'll be keeping this." Jax said walking away from Chris, who frowned seeming to dislike the idea of one of the contestants having a contract.

Jax walked into the crowd, stepping between Roxanne and Phantom.

"Hey we were having a conversation, and its rude to walk in between people!" Roxanne exclaimed.

Jax smiled charmingly. "My apologies."

"If you're really sorry can you please move? I'd like to talk with my friend."

Jax frowned for a second than obliged.

A sexy Latino riff plays as the next boat arrives on the screen. On the boat there stood another guy. He had long brown hair, brown skin suggesting Spanish origin, narrow green eyes, a little stubble and a muscular physique. He wore a red button up over a white undershirt, a bull necklace, grey jeans and boots.

The camera panned over the contestants, most of the girls, and some of the guys, looked like they'd been stuck by a lightning bolt. An attractive Latino lightning bolt. (8)

"Alejandro." Chris smirked

Ignoring Chris, Alejandro approached the group of contestants, Smiling towards every girl. Jax narrowed his eyes, this could be interesting…

"Hello ladies you are all looking lovely, and although the venue isn't what was advertised you being here makes up for it."

Many of the girls blushed and Eva looked like she wasn't on planet earth anymore, in the background one could see Aryl rolling her eyes.

The next boat came along at the bow was a tall girl with black skin and wavy blue hair in a ponytail going down to her shoulders. She wore a dark blue jacket, over a white shirt with a purple peace sign, black jeans, and black high tops. In her hair was a dark blue bow.

"Shelby welcome to camp- "

"This is not what I was promised!" Shelby exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, well plans change." Chris said with a smirk.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't turn around right now!"

Chris pulled out another copy of the contract. "You signed a contract."  
Shelby grabbed the contract and ripped it in half.

"You know the great thing about lawyers, they make lots of copies." Chris said pulling out another copy.

Shelby sighed, "Alright fine." She walked over to the group with a large smile on her face. "Hey I'm Shelby!"

"Dante." He said holding out his hand. Shelby smiled and shook it.

"That's an impressive grip. You play sports?" He asked.

"Of course! I love sports! And I'm really good at lot of them." Shelby said confidence in her voice.

"I bet I'm better! I mean we can't all be born superstars." Dante said with a cocky smirk.

Shelby smirked. "Oh really? I beg to differ."

The two of them stared at each other engaging in a staring contest. They both concentrated on not blinking getting into it far more than most people would.

"Alright that's all of us right?! I'm sick of standing here!" Amy complained.

"But we haven't even been here for ten minutes Amy." Sammy said, albeit nervously.

"What do you know Samey? Nothing that's what! You're just a copy of me."

"I know you're jealous of your sister, but that isn't an excuse to bully her." Said a soft voice from beside Amy.

"AHH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM FREAK!" Amy yelled angrily

The group startled as they saw a girl now sitting Indian style by Amy. None had seen her get here.

"Dawn where's your boat?" Chris asked.

"I have sent the captain home; I did not want to trouble him." Dawn said softly.

Dawn was very short with long white blonde hair, blue eyes and a serene expression. She worse a forest green jumper, grey mini skirt, lavender leggings and grey shoes.

"Well anyway that's all of you. We need a picture of the cast for promotional purposes."

Everyone stood on the dock and posed, in the back row stood Loki on the far left, Harold just after him, then Sam, Eva, a saluting Brick, Dante, and Shelby who was holding her hand behind her back. In the middle row Jax stood with one hand on his hip the other up, then Ava, a scowling Amy, smiling Samey, Noah who had one hand on his hip, high fiving Duncan, nervous Zoey, and confident Alejandro. On the bottom row Phantom had her left arm raised, right arm low, left leg out and right knee on the dock. Eddie stood with one arm up and the other down, Staci held up a finger, Dawn sat Indian style, Roxanne waved with her leg out. Sky stooped, and Dave talked to her his hands quite animated. About two feet from everyone else, Aryl stood her arms crossed. (if you can't picture it just look at the cover!)

Chris stood at the bow of the ship holding up a camera. "Okay, one, two, wait." Chris paused as those who were smiling stopped. "Oops lens cap. Okay hold the pose! Wait!" He said stopping again. "Card's full."

"Can we get this over with today! Or are you planning on driving me crazy?" Aryl complained

"Okay think I've got it this time. Say Wawanakawa!"

"Wawanakwa." Everyone said just before the dock collapsed.

"Perfect! Okay you guys dry off and meet up at the campfire in ten."

Footnotes:

(1) Duncan flirted with Heather the first time round. I had intended on him flirting with Aryl but it wouldn't have led to anything.

(2) Yes the length of this intro is necessary

(3) Amy does this in the two episodes she and Amy are in together. It worked then because everyone on the team except Jasmine was either stupid, full of themselves, or evil.

(4) Hobi is hello in Swahili

(5) I get sick of people saying Dave and Noah are the same character and related. Especially since Noah is my favorite and Dave is one of my least favorite characters. So since the randomizer gave me both I'm going show just how different they are. And yes I'm going to keep Dave in character.

(6) Dave does this in his audition. I think he was trying to convince Chris he'd make drama, and he did…but not the way he intended.

(7) Oh the irony of that line…

(8) Yes, this is a parody of Justin's entrance in the cannon. I think Alejandro and Justin are very different but that's not gonna stop me.

 **A/N: and that is all so far. Next chapter, exploring the campground, teams, and meeting chef!**

 **Let me know if I got your OC right in the reviews.**


	2. Not so happy campers part 1:explore camp

(opening theme: this will only be shown once)

{Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

 _tell mom and dad I'm doing fine._

{The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

 _You guys are on my mind_

{The camera dives into the water and we are greeted with the sight of Dante and Shelby in a Swim race stirring up a bunch of bubbles.}

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 _and now I think the answer is plain to see._

{The bubbles startle a fish which is sent up through the water, where Shawn is looking around nervously he notices the bubbles and screams his movements sending the fish into the air where it is caught by a hawk.}

 _I wanna be…famous!_

{The hawk flies towards the woods, the camera pans down into the woods where Dawn is mediating on a stump surrounded by animals. The fish falls from the sky and startles all the animals making them run away from Dawn. The camera pans out and we see Duncan laughing while Zoey smiles sheepishly.}

 _I wanna live close to the sun._

{Sky and Dave are in an inflatable raft. Dave is looking dreamily at Sky. While Sky looks like she's considering jumping into the water. Neither of them notice the raft going over a waterfall.}

 _Go pack your bags cause I've already won!_

{Harold stands on a stump practicing karate moves while the raft falls in the background.}

 _Everythin' to prove nothin' in my way_

{Roxanne and Phantom jump out of nowhere planning to scare Harold. They underestimated their momentum and ram into him causing all three of them to slam into the outhouse, where Loki flies out}

 _I'll get there one day!_

{The camera goes into the mess a hall and we see Chef with his hand in a pot full green stuff. He raises an eyebrow and looks over at Sam and Staci who are tied up. They glance at each other nervously. the camera pans over to show Eva and Brick arm wrestling Eva seems to have an advantage but it doesn't look like it'll be over any time soon.}

 _Cause I wanna be famous!_

{The camera quickly pans outside to show Aryl and Eddie on some steps. Eddie is talking and Aryl has her head phones in and her face in a book, despite this her right eye is twitching.}

 _Na-na nanananaa nanana-nanaa na-nananananaa_

{Alejandro and Jax stand on the dock eyes narrowed at each other. Alejandro sports a smirk while Jax has a raised eyebrow. The camera pans across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa nanana-nanaa na-nananananaa)_

{Ava skates on the dock doing as many tricks as she can in such a small space.}

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa nanana-nanaa na-nananananaa)_

{Ava flips up into the air and the sky fades to black. The camera pans down to show Sammy and Noah sitting on a pair of stumps. Sammy is looking at Noah with a smile and a slight blush. While Noah reads completely oblivious. Amy appears out of nowhere and pushes Samey to the ground. Noah glares at Amy as she laughs)

 _*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *_

{The camera pulls out to reveal everyone is around the campfire and a sign with the words Total Drama Island flashes as the song ends.}

The scene flashes to the campfire pit, where there are twelve log seats. Six in back six in the front. On the back row sat Dave, Sky, Dante, Phantom, Roxanne, and Zoey. In the front row sat, Amy, Samey, Noah, Ava, Eddie, and Staci. Alejandro stood on the far left side of the back, Jax on the on the far right, Shelby in between Sky and Dante, and Duncan behind Zoey. Brick and Eva stood off to the left, Sam and Harold to the right. Loki and Shawn were further away from the group, Dawn sat in between Noah and Samey's logs, and Aryl sat as far away from the others as Chris would allow.

"This is camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers among you will be your teammates, competition, and maybe even your friends. The one who stays the longest on total drama island will win, 100,000 dollars!"

"What will the sleeping arrangements be? I'd like to request a bunk under her." Duncan said pointing at Zoey with a smirk.

"I-I um…" Zoey sputtered blushing heavily.

"I suppose you're going to make us sleep in co-ed cabins, just to torment us." Aryl muttered, though loudly enough everyone heard anyway.

"Nope, girl's get one side and guys get the other."

"Do we have to sleep in the cabins?" Shawn asked, "I don't want to get too comfortable, the zombies could come at any time!"

"No… I guess you don't have to." Chris said confused.

"I wish I didn't have to sleep with all of you freaks." Amy said

"Who are you calling a freak?" Ava said her voice dangerously low.

"Woah, calm down, she's not worth it I mean right? After all we came here to have fun, make friends and possibly win 100,000 dollars right?" Eddie said wanting to keep the peace.

Ava paused thinking about it, then she nodded. "You're right we just barely got here, no need to fight already."

"Here's the deal, we're gonna spilt you into two teams. if I call your name go stand over there." He said pointing to a place off camera.

"Shawn, Eva, Loki, Duncan, Sam, Eddie, Zoey, Roxanne, Ava, Elizabeth, Alejandro and Aryl!"

"From this moment forward you will be known as-"He throws a green banner at Eddie.

"The screaming Gophers!"

"This flag is really cool, I bet it took a long time to make, who made it?" Eddie exclaimed, though Chris ignored his question

"Alright, we're on the same team Red, high five!" Phantom said excitedly.

"Think of all the great pranks we can pull!" Roxanne said excitedly.

"And that leaves, Brick, Harold, Dawn, Dante, Dave, Jax, Shelby, Sky, Staci, Noah, Amy, and Samey."

"But my name is Sammy!" Sammy exclaimed wanting just for once to be addressed by the name her parents gave her.

"Shut up Samey, no one cares what your name is!" Amy said

"I CARE YOU UNLIKABLE- "Shelby Yelled before getting interrupted.

"Stop it, what do you have against your sister?!" Dante exclaimed angrily.

The two glanced at each other and grinned, before returning to glaring at Amy.

"I would call you Sammy but there's already a Sam here so, you're officially Samey." Chris said with a grin. (1)

Amy gave Sammy a triumphant smirk.

"You guys will be known as- "He threw a red banner at Harold.

"The killer bass."

"It's awesome, it's like amazing," Harold said.

"Sure if you're into smelly hairy fish! Why did they get the better Mascot?" Amy said.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Chris, Complamy?" Noah stated in his normal deadpan tone.

For a second Amy was silent, then she yelled. "What did you just call me?!"

A smirk began to grow on Noah face. "Complamy. I thought it was fitting considering the only thing you've done since getting here is Complain." (2)

"Don't ever call me that again!" Amy exclaimed.

"Alright campers, you and your teammates will be on camera every second you're here during this competition." The screen went to static.

Chris was shown in an outhouse with two skulls on the back wall, a roll of toilet paper on a shelf and a long flytrap which had caught several flies already.

"You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video dairies anytime you want. Let the viewers know what you're thinking."

(Confessional)

 **Eddie: Okay, I'm really excited to be here, I brought some candy and soda in my backpack, my comics, and well they took away my PS vista, and my Gameguy but who cares! And did you see that girl Ava, she's really nice and cute and friendly, do you think I have a chance, should I just try to be friends?**

 **Amy: I can't believe that nerd Noah has the nerve to call me Complamy. I'm the superior twin so why is he on Samey's side?!**

 **Noah: Amy is just a bully, and like all bullies she is secretly insecure. The way I deal with bullies is to pick at what bothers them most until they leave me alone.**

 **Loki: I, Loki Dimaggio, am going to leave this documentation of my time on total drama. If I disappear you will know they have taken me. Everyone here thinks I'm crazy but they'll see. One day they will come, and then who will be crazy.**

 **Dave: Have you seen the state of this place?! There are germs everywhere! And I swear besides Sky, Jax and I, my team all have some weird obsession!**

 **Jax: I'll admit I wasn't expecting anyone to pose a threat to me, but Alejandro could be a challenge, and I do love a challenge.**

 **Phantom: This is kutisha! There are tons of places to hide and Red is super cool! I like this WAY better than the application! (3)**

 **Zoey: do you think the others like me? What if this flowers too big? Just calm down Zoey, Duncan seems to like you? Maybe?**

"Now it's time to meet our head interns, who will be helping with challenges, delivering notes and any other thing that pops into my head."

Two males walked into the campground, they were as opposite as they could be. One of them was tall and lanky surpassing even Dante in height. He had brown hair and eyes. He wore a dark red Dr. Pepper shirt, stone washed jeans, yellow under armor sneakers, square Ray Ban glasses, and a black Baltimore Orioles snapback on his head. Around his neck were a pair of dog tags.

The other male was a foot taller than the other, with a body so muscular it was a wonder he could stand up. His torso seeming far two broad for his legs. He had dark brown hair in a fauxhawk style, and teal eyes. He wore a very very tight amber shirt, apple green cargo shorts and lime sandals. Both interns sported smiles on their faces.

"Hi my name is James and I'll be willing to help in any way my contract allows me to. I may look weak but I can do anything I set my mind to!" said the lanky nerd.

"And I'm Brett You can count on me to get the job done, if it's important and you need help I'll do my best to see you get it."

(confessional)

 **James: Chris said Brett and I could use the confessionals, but we're only allowed one per episode and we have to keep them short. I've been watching the contestants and so far I really don't like Amy or Aryl. The rest seem cool.**

 **Brett: I only wish I could help more, but my contract limits what I can do. Still I get to use these (shows off his muscle for a seconds) so I'm good.**

"Alright you've introduced yourself now back to your duties!" Chris said with a smirk.

James and Brett left the campground.

"Alright any questions?" The amount of time provided was not enough to ask any questions and it was likely Chris knew this. "Good! Now let's find your cabins!"

The view switched to a pair of identical cabins, they were both run down and dirty. Each cabin had two doors, presumably for boys and girls, and a porch on the front.

"Gopher's you're the east cabin, Bass the west."

 _Gopher cabin: girls side._

The door opened and everyone looked at the interior of their home for eight weeks. There was an oval rug, of an, interesting, shade of green, in the center of the room. On the back wall were two windows with the shades drawn, and it was all tied together with three bunk beds.

"Well this is about the dump, I expected Chris to put us in." Aryl sighed.

"Maybe it's not as bad as it looks?" Zoey said nervously, at these words a piece of the ceiling fell.

"You're right it's worse than it looks." Aryl muttered.

Ava put a hand on their shoulders, "It's not the best but it's what we have to work with. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Zoey smiled but Aryl pulled away before Ava finished her sentence.

"Don't touch me, ever." Aryl said as walked over to the bunk Eva was putting her stuff under.

Ava frowned then she turned to Zoey and asked. "Do you want to bunk with me sweetie?"  
Zoey looked ecstatic. "Of course!"

"Oh! Come on red, you can have the bottom bunk!" Phantom said as she hung upside down from the top bunk.

"Sure! I'd love to bunk with you." Roxanne said with a grin.

 _Gopher cabin: boy's side._

The interior of this cabin was identical to the last, except for being occupied by boys. Sam was already on the bottom of one of the bunks and reaching into his pocket, though he seemed to remember his game system being taken away at the last second.

"I know you're upset about your Gameguy being taken but I'm sure it's not as bad as you think, I mean look at this place, I mean sure it's not fancy but we could go swimming! I could let you borrow my comic's if you want!" Eddie said trying to cheer him up.

Sam smiled goofily, "Thanks."

"I want a bunk all to myself, since Shawn isn't sleeping in one. I'd hate for the top bunk to fall on me, crushing me and sending me to my doom. It's what they would do after all." Loki said

"I've no problem with that, mi amigo. Duncan shall we share a bunk?" Alejandro said with a disarming grin.

"Eh, why not?" Duncan shrugged.

"Then its settled, I must see if the ladies need my assistance." Alejandro said with a smirk.

Duncan turned to his teammates. "So how much do you wanna bet they kick him out?"

"Why would they kick him out, I mean I'm straight but even I have to admit the guy is good looking, who would even think of kicking him out?" Eddie said.

"We don't need your help, now get out of here Alejerkdro!" Aryl yelled from next door.

Alejandro returned frowning, "Well that didn't go as well as I'd anticipated."

(confessional)

 **Aryl: The only reason I'm here is because mom had a bunch of social events planned that she'd expect me to be 'perfect' at. I don't give a damn about society of their stupid 'expectations'. As for Alejandro I don't like him. I don't like most people but I dislike him more than most. You know what's worse? He's probably the type guy my mother would love me to have as a boyfriend! Who cares if he's a lying, hypocritical, egomaniac! He looks good in the eyes of society! And don't get me started on the rest of the team.**

 **Eddie: This is great, I love summer camp, now I have the chance to win 100,000 too, and have you seen the rest of the team?**

 **Aryl: Duncan's a delinquent, Roxanne and Elisabeth are pranksters, Sam's a game addict, Zoey's way too friendly, and Shawn and Loki are just crazy!"**

 **Eddie: Duncan's cool, Red and Phantom are funny, Sam's a good guy, Zoey's nice, Alejandro's smooth, Shawn and Loki have great drive for what they believe in, Eva's strong, And Aryl... well I'm sure she's just having a bad day.**

 **Aryl: And Edward? Do you think he might have some kind of hyperactive disorder?**

 **Eddie: And our mascot is a gopher, how cool is that, they're awesome animals with the ability to burrow underground!**

 **Aryl: Our mascot is a gopher; you know why gophers are hardly ever used as mascots? Because they suck at being a Mascot! Although (she smirks) that is a good representation of the team.**

 **Eddie: This is gonna be great!**

 **Aryl: This is gonna be hell. (4)**

 _Bass cabin: girl's side._

"Ugh this place is so summer camp! And I have to share a bed?! Don't worry I won't make you deal with Samey!" Amy said with a grin, sure no one would want to sleep with her sister.

"Actually I would like to bunk with Sammy." Said Dawn who had somehow unpacked her things, picked a top bunk and sat on it without anyone noticing.

"Uh when did you get there?" Shelby asked confused.

"I've been here awhile." Dawn said seeming unconcerned.

"You don't wanna bunk with Samey she's the worst bunk neighbor ever!" Amy said with a huff.

"Then you won't mind if take her off your hands. Come on Sammy." Dawn said gesturing to the bottom bunk.

With a wide grin Sammy nodded taking the bed underneath her new friend.

"So Sky you do Gymnastics'?" Shelby asked as she set up the bottom of one of the bunks.

"Yeah I'm really glad I do it too! It seems hard but it's really easy once you're used to it! I want to be in the Olympics one day! Which is why I'm planning to win this!" Sky said taking the top bunk.

"Well I wish you luck, but don't think I'll go easy on you!" Shelby said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Sky grinned.

"Uh hello? Does anyone want to share a bunk with me?!" Amy asked

"I'll share a bunk with you yah!" Staci said enthusiastically

"Does anyone else want to share a bunk?!" Amy said, a panicked look in her eyes.

"Did you know my great-great-great…"

 _Bass cabin: boy's side_

"With such a lavish living space, I wonder what bathrooms are sadistic host guy has to offer." Noah snarked after seeing the cabin.

"I suppose I'll have to deal with it until I can find a loophole in this contract." Jax sighed.

"I'm a possum scout, I'm pretty sure I could survive without shelter all if I needed to." Harold bragged.

"Good for you Mowgli." Noah snarked back. (5)

"I can't stay here?! Its filthy, who knows what germs there are?!" Dave exclaimed.

"Calm down Soldier you'll be fine." Said Brick attempting to calm Dave down.

"Yeah because it's not like we're living in possibly disease ridden cabins or anything. They're probably roach infested too." Noah smirked.

"R-roach in-infested…" Dave said his voice shaking.

"Don't worry it'll be fine! In fact, you can bunk with me! I'll take whatever bunk you think is less filthy." Dante said with a grin.

"Shall we share a bunk my noble friend." Harold offered, gesturing to Brick.

"I'd be honored," Brick replied.

Noah and Jax looked at each other and then shrugged.

(confessional)

 **Dave: The cabins are disgusting! I didn't bring nearly enough disinfectant.**

 **Noah: Well it's about what I'd expect from a reality show. I didn't come here to be comfortable, I came here to win.**

 **Samey: That was really nice of Dawn. I hope Amy doesn't try to take her away from me.**

 **Amy: How dare Samey leave me with Staci! Well it doesn't matter because I'm sure it won't be hard to show everyone how horrible she is. Especially that Dawn girl.**

Jax and Dave walked over the gopher's side. That was where Chris was and they both had a question that needed to be answered.

"Chris, where are the electrical outlets? I have things I need to charge." Jax asked.

"That is something I would like to inquire as well." Alejandro said.

"Of course a man of your impeccable grooming would like to know where they are." Jax Smirked, his tone condescending. Alejandro narrowed his eyes.

"I need to know where the bathrooms are so I can clean myself after being in that cabin." Dave said with a nod. It would be okay if the cabins were filthy as long as the bathrooms were in good condition.

"There are some in the communal bathrooms." Chris smirked, he loved his job.

"Communal!" cried four voices. The three outside the cabin turning to see Aryl standing in the doorway.

"I have to share?!" Jax exclaimed.

"How will I keep up my grooming?" Alejandro questioned.

"Public bathrooms are the most disgusting places on earth." Dave said worriedly.

"People can walk in on me peeing, great." Aryl deadpanned.

This was all said at once and as a result no one could hear what any one of them was saying.

"You'll just have to live with it." Chris said his smirk wider than ever.

Duncan, Eddie and Loki all poked their heads out of the cabin to see what the fuss was about.

"I don't see what the big deal is, guys see each other pee all the time!" Eddie said

Loki and Duncan glanced at him awkwardly and slid back into the cabin, with Eddie completely unaware of their reaction.

"Hey Chris, is there any kind of Chaperone around here?" Dante asked

"You're all sixteen, as old as a C.I.T at a normal summer camp, so other than myself you'll be unsupervised. Although you can go to one of the head interns if things get too out of hand."

"Nice!" Dante said fist pumping.

A very high pitched scream rang throughout the camp, catching the attention of all the campers, several of which went to check it out in the Gophers cabin.

"What is it? Are you alright!" Ava exclaimed.

"KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!" Roxanne screamed, she was on Phantom's bunk curled into the fetal position against the corner. She was hiding from one of the most abominable creatures known to humanity: a cockroach.

Upon seeing the roach Dave jumped onto one of the bunks, with a small shriek. (6)

"Don't worry Red I'll get it!" Phantom said with a smile and she began to try to stomp on the cockroach. This led to others following her lead, including Harold, Ava, and Dante. Duncan showed up in the doorway an axe raised and preparing to strike. Suddenly a shrill scream rivaling Roxanne's went through the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THAT INNOCENT CREATURE!" Dawn screamed a panicked look in her eyes. She swiftly rescued the creature from the other's wrath. "Don't worry little one you're safe with me."

Everyone stared after Dawn with looks ranging from confused to disgusted.

"Who would want to save a roach? I guess freaks stick together huh Samey." Amy said with a smirk. Samey sighed she wanted to defend Dawn but she wasn't sure she could.

"And I'm sure you have dozens of friends at home Complamy." Noah said his voice dripping with sarcasm a fact that did not go unnoticed by Amy.

"I have friends, a lot more than Samey, and my friends are sane." Amy huffed at him.

"I'll take nice over sane any day." Noah replied. (7)

With a huff Amy walked away. Sammy smiled at him "Thanks."

Noah raised an eyebrow, "For what being a decent human being?" Noah didn't see it as he walked away but a light blush warmed Sammy's cheeks. (8)

Phantom climbed onto the bunk with Roxanne. "Red," She received no response. "Red!"

"Is it gone?" Roxanne asked not lifting her head.

"Yeah Dawn took it, maybe she going to do some kind of magic with it!" She exclaimed.

Roxanne lifted her head, and sighed with relief when she saw the roach was gone. "I don't care what she does with it as long as it's gone. Roaches terrify me."

"Hey it's alright! I think Chris wants us in the mess hall! I'm hungry anyway!" She said with a laugh.

Roxanne smiled at her friend. "Okay."

A military riff played in the background as the camera panned over a conventional mess hall. With a fire place, two tables and a kitchen. The man behind the counter was a very tall, burly black man, he had grey eyes, a large head, unibrow, and no hair. He wore a chef's hat, cream shirt with the sleeve rolled up and an apron. The rest of his body was obscured by the counter.

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day. So grab your plate get your food and sit your butts down now!"

"Excuse me! Will we be getting the main food groups? As an athlete I need to stay on a balanced diet." Sky said.

"Yeah cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Harold stated.

"You'll get a whole lot of SHUT THE HECK UP!" Chef said, yelling into his face.

"Geez he's like a final boss!" Sam said to Eddie who grinned in agreement.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FAT BOY! I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I didn't say anything really!"

We see Shelby and Eva standing next to each other.

"Hey you look like a strong competitor, I respect that." Shelby said with a grin.

Eva just stood there with the same expression as always.

"Well I'll just take my leave then." Shelby said annoyed.

"Excuse me my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour, or Dairy." Jax said.

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Noah said staring at the 'meat' moving on his 'bun'.

"Alright, though I suppose this won't be good for me either way."

"Come on chef! I want more than one sandwich, can I have another one?!" Phantom exclaimed.

"NO YOU CAN'T! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE A ONE PERSON RESTRUANT?!" Chef said angrily.

"Don't worry you can have mine." Roxanne whispered to her.

"Okay!"

Aryl looked at chef. "Look I don't like you and you don't like me, we don't want be here either. So that said could you murder my meat?"

Chef raised an eyebrow then smashed the 'meat' with the tenderizer.

"Thanks." Aryl nodded taking her now unmoving meat to a table.

Flash to everyone sitting at their tables and looking at their "food" like it might grow legs and walk away, with this food that could legitimately happen.

"Welcome to the main lodge." Chris said

"Can we eat something else please?" Zoey asked.

A clever flew through the air almost hitting Zoey. The camera pans to show chef holding a knife and looking like he might throw that too.

"It's fine! Ground slop is fine! Right?" Zoey said looking terrified. Most of the others nodded.

"Your first challenge- "Chris started

"You mean eating this wasn't our first challenge?" Noah said causing a few laughs.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Your first challenge will be in one hour."

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Staci asked.

"I don't know, I hope it's something fun, like sky diving!" Phantom said polishing off the rest of her 'burgers'. "Are you gonna eat that?" She asked Zoey. She handed her the burger. "Asante." (9)

"Oh come on its our first challenge how hard can it be?" Ava asked.

"Hello karma, someone would like to see you." Aryl muttered.

We flash to the contestants standing top of a very tall cliff and looking down.

"Well Crap!" Ava exclaimed.

 _Next time on Total Drama Island:_

 _Zoey: You want us to do what?!_

 _Shelby & Dante: I'll go first! _

_Shelby & Dante: No I'm going first!_

 _Aryl: It's official, Chris Mclean is the world's most sadistic reality host._

 _Amy: It doesn't matter you'll never make me jump!"_

 _(We see Amy being thrown off the cliff with a shrill scream. She lands in the water.)_

 _Amy: You three will pay for that! (10)_

 _Next time on Total Drama_

Footnotes:

(1) During Pahkitew island no one had any reaction to Samey being called the wrong name. Well besides Amy. It didn't seem right, since you expect Sky to care at the very least. In this version there are people who wouldn't put up with this.

(2) Okay so it's not a perfect nickname but did my best. There will be more.

(3) Kutisha means awesome in Swahili.

(4) Ever since I knew Eddie was going to be in this I've wanted to write this confessional scene, just to show the vast difference between his and Aryl's personalities.

(5) This is obviously a reference to the Jungle Book.

(6) In the original DJ did this and broke Gwen's bed. If no one fit this part I would've skipped it, but Dave is Mysophobic , that said I don't think this is an overreaction.

(7) Originally Sammy was going to Defend Dawn and Noah would have caught her after Amy pushed her, but then I decided she wouldn't be ready to do that yet.

(8) Yes, Sammy has a crush on Noah. I have no idea if it'll ever be requited.

(9) Asante means thank you in Swahili.

(10) This is a reference to the bit at the end of some Total Drama episodes.

 **A/N: okay I know there's a lot of dialogue in this episode but as in the original this episode is more of a character development episode. There'll be less dialogue in the next chapter but still more than the original. This is because character interaction is one of my favorite aspects of total drama.**

 **A few questions for those who sent in an OC:**

 **Is your OC still in character?**

 **Do you feel they got enough screen time? (I know some of them didn't I promise they'll get more later.)**

 **Do you like the direction I'm taking your OC?**

 **Are the cannon characters in character?**

 **And finally be honest: would your OC jump off the cliff? (I've pretty good idea who will and won't.)**

 **Bloodlilcorspe: did I blow Roxanne's fear of roaches out of proportion?**

 **Please review! You may PM your answers should you wish to.**

 **The next chapter should be up no later than the 24th.**


	3. important author's note

**A/N: okay so if you've followed my story from the beginning you'll knows that I wanted the eliminations to be based on reader vote. I still want reader input in that regard. the problem is that it is incredibly hard to plan eliminations and plotlines that way. most of the contestants have some kind of plot, meaning if I put them down for elimination I have to scrap that plot and try to find a way to fill it in. you with me so far? out of the characters only four of them do not have some kind of plotline, and some of them don't make sense to put on the chopping block in certain episodes. in other words i'd have to dip into characters i'd rather not put on the chopping block.**

 **in addition some votes are too obvious and you would have no problem deciding who to vote off. I want you to have a hard time with this. most of these votes didn't change the overall story much either.**

 **so I have a proposal for you. there are 26 episodes in total drama, if we take out the ones you couldn't vote on anyway, there are 22 episodes you could potentially vote on. There are nine OC's so my proposal is that you guys can vote on nine eliminations and the finale the rest would be up to me. in other words you get 10 episodes and I get twelve. to make it fair any episode Aryl in on the chopping block will be reader's vote. should you choose to accept this offer you would get five episodes pre-merge, and four episodes plus the finale post-merge.**

 **I'm sorry things didn't work out as originally intended but I believe this is a fair compromise.**

 **Please PM your answer, now a very short drabble so this doesn't break fanfiction rules, this takes place during the hour before the first challenge. (the one we're not shown.)**

Ayrl sat on the front porch attempting to ignore everyone around her, people were chatting, making friends and overall being good people, or so one would think. Aryl didn't believe every one of these friendships was real. It was a competition and if growing up in the kind of environment she did had taught her anything, it was that some people were just waiting to stab you in the back. How many of these people were actually sincere? Were any of them sincere? Aryl didn't know, and trying to figure it out was making her head hurt.

Why can't everyone just be straight with people?


	4. Not so happy campers (part 2)

The episode begins with a voice over. "Last time on total drama island. Twenty-four campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at the crappy old summer camp. Then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers."

We flash back to the end of the last episode.

"Oh come on its our first challenge how hard can it be?" Ava says once again we see the campers on a cliff as the camera zooms away to show its large size, while dramatic music plays in the background.

"Well crap!" Ava exclaimed.

(opening theme.)

The camera pans over the campers standing on the cliff, each of them had changed into their swimwear. Zoey, Dawn, Staci, Shelby, and Aryl, all wore single color one-piece swim suits in, chartreuse, rose, hot pink, Navy blue and red respectively. Ava too wore a one piece, but hers was white and navy blue stripes, while Sky wore a cream one piece with purple sports shorts. Roxanne, Amy and Sammy, all wore bikini's, Roxanne wore pink, while the twins wore red. Sam, Dave, Duncan, Harold, Jax, Dante, and Eddie, all wore swim trunks in, orange, teal, dark blue, brown, royal blue, normal blue, and black respectively. Loki's trunks were black with a blue flame pattern, while Noah wore blue trunks with red flowers. Brick and Shawn both wore white undershirts, with green and orange swim trunks respectively. Eva wore her normal outfit without shoes. Alejandro was wearing a maroon speedo, and Phantom wore a black dive suit with a black swim cap. (1)

"Okay today's challenge is threefold; your first challenge is to jump off this 1,000-foot-high cliff into the waters below." Chris said

"You want us to do what?!" Zoey exclaimed

"That'll be easy for someone like me." Dante said with a smirk.

Chris continued ignoring the comments. "If you look below you'll see two target zones. The larger circle is the part of the lake we have stocked with psychotic man eating sharks. The smaller circle is your target which we're pretty sure is shark free."

"Pretty sure?" Zoey said with a gulp.

"For every member of your team that jumps and survives you will get a crate of supplies. Inside each of these creates are supplies you will need to complete the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub."

At this the camera shows a stack of creates on the beach Brett is carrying one in each hand while James hefts one over his head easily.

"The team that makes the best hot tub will have a wicked hot tub party tonight."

The screen flashes to the dock of shame. "The losing team will have to vote someone off and watch them walk down the dock of shame, and leave total drama island for good."

"Let's see killer bass who wants to go first?"

Within moments of him asking two voices rang through the air.

"I'll go first!" Dante and Shelby stared at each other shocked.

"No I'm going first!" They said at the same time their stares intensifying.

"We need a strong start, so I'm the obvious choice." Dante said a bit of pride in his voice.

"You did not just imply I wouldn't be a strong start!" Shelby said her temper flaring.

"you'd be a strong start, just not as strong as me." Dante said seeming puzzled by her reaction.

"OF ALL THE EGOTISCAL- "Shelby's likely long rant was cut short by a pretentious voice.

"Will one of you freaks just jump already? I mean seriously how hard is it to jump?" Amy said.

"That's it! I've had it with the word freak!" surprisingly this was not Shelby but Ava who was very angry.

"Besides I don't see you jumping," Dante said pointedly.

"Well duh, I'm not a complete idiot like you. I don't want to die." Amy huffed.

"If supporting our team is idiotic, then I'm fine with being an idiot." Ava said her voice having calmed at bit though it was still on edge and she seemed likely to blow at any moment.

"Yeah, you don't want to support out team?" Shelby said with a raised brow. "I mean if you're not going to support our team we might as well vote you off."

Amy huffed, "It doesn't matter you'll never make me jump!"

Dante, Shelby, and Ava all looked at each other and nodded seeming to know exactly what the others were thinking. As one they picked up Amy.

"What are you doing?! Don't you dare. You can't- "Amy sputtered then she screamed as she landed in the safe zone.

"You three will pay for this!" Amy yelled furious.

(confessional)

 **Dante: People like her are bad for a team. I can't stand complainers**

 **Shelby: I've been wanting to do that from the moment she opened her mouth!**

 **Ava: Maybe that was going a little too far but I hate the word freak.**

Three on the cliff gave each other high fives.

"Hey I've an idea, why don't you both jump off the cliff at the same time." Ava said.

"Well I guess we could." Shelby said.

"Yeah, but I bet I make it closer to the center of the safe zone!" Dante challenged.

"You're on!" Shelby accepted.

They both did a perfect dive off the cliff Shelby doing a flip on the way down, seeing this Dante did one as well and the two landed almost exactly in the center.

"I'm closer!" They exclaimed.

"No, you're slightly further than me." Shelby insisted.

"I think you're mistaken." Dante replied.

"Who cares about that?! Shut up or I'll make you shut up!" Chef yelled as he pulled the two out of the water.

Back on the cliff no one else seemed to be too keen on jumping.

` "Hey don't worry guys, I heard they have to test the stunts for these kinds of shows to make sure its survivable." Eddie said grinning.

A ripple effect takes the screen indicating a flashback, on the cliff are James and Brett, James in orange swim trunks with several pockets and black flip flops, Brett in a lime colored speedo.

"We have to test the stunts you both know that." Chris stated

"I didn't think the stunts would be so dangerous." Brett stated a bit nervous though he sounded awfully calm for someone who'd been told to jump off a cliff into shark infested waters.

"Um don't you need at some interns that aren't in the hospital?" James stuttered looking over the edge of the cliff his eyes wide.

"Nah I'll just make chef do everything." Chris replied. Chef who had been smiling behind him, scowled.

"But is that really fair to him?" James said, both looking for a distraction and believing that needed to be addressed.

"James, James, James I didn't think you'd give up so easily. Did I overestimate you?" Chris said his voice filled with false disappointment.

"No, I can do anything I put my mind to!" James retorted running to the edge of the cliff and jumping, screaming loudly on the way down.

Brett shrugged and jumped after him, if James got injured he wanted to be there to help. They both landed outside the safe zone.

"See I told you I could do it!" James yelled at Chris.

"Good job, Jam- "Brett stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Did you, feel something?"

"Yeah, something is down here!" James exclaimed.

A fin poked out of the water. "CHRIS!" They both yelled.

The camera moved to the top of the cliff where Chris was checking something on a clipboard. "That seems safe enough."

(confessional)

 **James: (holding his knees close to him.) I feel bad for the contestants**

 **Brett: I'm good at swimming but being as large as I am means I'm slower at it than most. Certainly not fast enough to outrun a shark. (2)**

Rippling back to the present it seemed Brick had decided to bite the bullet.

"I'll take this for the team." Brick said seriously his code of honor demanded it. He took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff arms flailing, this transitioned into Jax falling in perfect form, and Staci Talking about how her great-great-etc. Aunt Muriel had invented cliff diving.

Sky moved to jump next, Dave walked just behind her wanting to land in the safe zone with her so he could talk to her. Sky jumped off the cliff in a beautiful dive, she flipped on her way down putting herself in a perfect position for a cannonball. She misjudged the center and landed outside of the safe zone.

"Sky! Are you going to be alri- "Dave started so worried about sky he didn't notice he was walking off the cliff. Dave screamed as he fell landing directly on Sky.

"Um hi?" Dave said nervously as Sky glared at him

(confessional)

 **Dave: way to go, she'll defiantly notice you now! I hate it when this happens.**

 **Sky: What is up with that Dave guy? He keeps staring at me.**

 **Staci: Did you know that my great, great, great (the confessional cuts off here.)**

Samey stared at the water nervously. could she really do this? Amy always said she was useless. Was she right?" Can I make it?" she muttered (3)

Dawn grabbed Samey's arm. "I know your sister says your useless but you're capable of amazing things. You can do this.

Sammy smiled nervously. "Do you really think I can?"

Noah spoke up. "Well Dave survived. I think you'll be fine."

Dawn smiled. "I'll jump with you."

"Really? Thank you!" Sammy said.

Together dawn and Sammy jumped off the cliff they both landed in the safe zone.

"I did it!" Sammy exclaimed.

(confessional)

 **Sammy: it was so nice of Dawn to help me. (blushes) oh and Noah too.**

 **Noah: we need as many members to jump as possible, so I thought I'd get on her good side.**

 **Dawn: I must admit, I'm bit nervous about Noah talking to Sammy, I can't tell what his intent is at all. Almost his entire aura is grey. He's neutral about almost everything. All I've been able to gather is that he has a dog he loves very much. (4)**

Noah jumped off the cliff with a high pitched scream, high for a male anyway, despite this he wasn't flailing at all. He landed in the center ring, though closer to the outside than he'd like.

"Yeah!" Harold screamed as he jumped off the cliff, his legs wide open. The camera followed his descent to the inevitable conclusion. Harold hit the water kiwi's first. As anyone with a good head on their shoulders can tell you, falling on water from such a great height is exactly the same as falling on cement, this in mind Harold was well within his rights to scream. The camera switched from Chris who was wincing, to the sharks who were wincing, to Aryl who was… smirking?

(confessional)

 **Aryl: What? Harold's pain is funny to me.**

"Okay that's 10 jumpers." Chris used a megaphone to communicate with the campers on the beach.

"Wait a minute!" Shelby yelled "We all jumped!"

Chris shook his head smirking, he loved his job so much. "No, Amy was thrown in and Dave fell in , I said 'for each member of your team that jumps and survives you will get a create of supplies' they didn't jump, so it doesn't count.

A series of protest came from the campers below. "Too bad thems the rules," (5)

 **Noah: so Chris likes technicalities? I can use this.**

 **Jax: Chris might think he's won but money talks I can buy him lock stock and barrel, and don't think I won't do it. I'm good at finding loopholes in contracts.**

"Gophers if you can beat that we'll throw in a cart to carry your crates in."

"Alright! Nice, so who jumping off next?"

The camera turns to the others, Phantom and Eddie look excited but the rest are less enthusiastic. Aryl is looking at the ground.

"I'll do it! It looks like fun!" with that Phantom back flipped off the cliff singing.

"Take that money;

Watch it burn;

Sink in the river;

The lessons are learnt"

This was repeated a few times until she hit the water. she was outside the safe zone and several sharks started to come after her. Phantom surfaced laughing like a hyena. The sharks, who seemed far more intelligent than they should be, looked at each other and decided to wait for prey that was less crazy.

Atop the cliff Eddie jumped off excitedly, "Whoo-hoo!" this transitioned to another montage. Eva jumped off with a slight look of concern. "Look out below!", Ava her eyes wide and nervous as she looks down, and Shawn flailing like an idiot.

Zoey looked at the drop a knot in her throat.

(confessional)

 **Zoey: I want to jump but at the same time I don't. I mean I want to help my team but the drop is so big, what if I don't jump and everyone hates me?!**

Zoey felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey I think you can beat this carnelian, and even if you can't who care what the others think right?" Duncan said with a smirk.

"Well I guess…" she said still unsure.

"Do not worry chica, I will not think anything less of you if you do not jump. But I believe you can, you are strong woman I can feel it." Alejandro said using his most persuasive voice.

"Thanks Alejandro, I feel better now." Zoey said with a smile.

As Zoey jumped the camera focused on Duncan who looked annoyed.

(confessional)

 **Duncan: I'm pretty sure flirting with a girl after someone else has expressed interest goes against the bro code.**

 **Alejandro: Zoey is a people pleaser, she craves the acceptance and complements of her peers. This makes her very loyal I'm not going let go of such an ally just because another person has expressed an interest in her. (6)**

Duncan jumps off the cliff without expression his arms folded he still seems miffed about what just happened.

Loki started to run at the cliff ready to do his part for the team. As he ran his 'friends' started to intervene.

' **Really you're going to jump off a cliff, for all you know this is how they plan to kill you.' Said a deep masculine voice in disbelief.**

 _'_ _He has to or the others will get mad at him, after he's voted off who knows what'll happen to him. this voice was girly and cheerful despite what she was talking about._

 **'** **Don't jump Loki!'**

 _"_ _No you should jump!"_

'Hey guys I don't really,' at this Loki realized he'd walked off the cliff, Loki scream as he tumbled down.

 **'** **I told you this was a bad idea!'**

 _Hahahahahaha! Let's do it again! (7)_

Chef helped Loki into the boat so he could drive the gophers over to the beach. The camera pans over to show all the gophers who'd jumped staring at Phantom who was still laughing. Finally, she stopped.

(confessional)

 **Ava: She's nice but uh…a little off her head**

 **Eddie: I'm really glad Phantom is having such a great time!**

 **Loki: Are we sure she's not working for them? Keep that in mind if I go missing.**

 **Phantom: That was amazing! So what if there were sharks! Hakuna Matata! (8)**

Back atop the cliff Roxanne is taking a deep breath to calm herself. Then she begins to sprint taking the jump at a run.

(confessional.)

 **Roxanne: I'm really not sure about this, but I have to try!**

As she jumps off the cliff she screams her arms flailing, her eyes wide as she looks down, this transitions to Sam who is flailing a bit as well. "I hope the fall damage doesn't kill me! "They both make it to the safe zone.

"So that's 9 jumpers." Chris said referring to his clipboard.

"Let me guess, Loki fell of the cliff so he doesn't count." Aryl deadpanned still looking at the ground.

"That's right Aryl!" Chris said "Which means you both need to jump in order to earn those carts, and if you don't earn them the bass gets them."

"Great, so the team can hate me if we don't win this part." Aryl muttered still looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You seem nervous chica, if you are worried about the jump, I assure you I would never let a beauty such as you die to the sharks." Alejandro said. They needed to win this.

"It has nothing to do with the jump, Alefaçade." Aryl muttered.

(confessional)

 **Aryl: It's official, Chris Mclean is the world's most sadistic reality host. I mean I knew this challenge was coming, since the acceptance letter told me to pack a bathing suit, but I didn't think it would be the first challenge! I have to see people I met less than three hours ago half naked. (shudders) That's way more of Alejandro then I EVER wanted to see, and more of me than I ever wanted anyone else to see!**

 **Alejandro: Aryl is interesting to say the least. I've never met a woman who loathed me so completely, but with enough complements I can get to anyone.**

"Then I have faith you can do this." Alejandro leapt off the cliff in a perfect dive he landed in the safe zone and looked up at Aryl with an encouraging grin.

Chris yelled down the cliff with a red megaphone. "Alright Gopher's you need this jump for the win!" He turns to Aryl. "No pressure." Her expression remained neutral as always. "Okay there's pressure!" Chris said awaiting her reaction. Are simply stood there looking at him with the same expression of neutrality.

"Your team will hate you if you don't jump?" Chris said trying to get a reaction, still nothing. "You could get voted off first if you don't?" Nothing. "Fine spoil the drama." Chris said frustrated.

"I'm not jumping." Aryl stated.

"then here's your chicken hat!" Chris was about to place it on her head.

Down below the gophers glared, meanwhile Dante was smirking at the Cliffside. "I guess that means the killer bass win! Alright I knew my skills would get us the win!" Dante yelled

Suddenly Aryl scowled and pushed the chicken hat to Chris. "Scratch that I'll jump."

Chris smirked, he was hoping something like this would happen with the last jumper.

Aryl ran at the cliff and fell her arms folded not looking happy at all.

(confessional)

 **Ayrl: I'm not doing this for my team, I'm doing it to teach that egotistical moron some humility.**

 **Eddie: Yes! I knew she could do it!**

 **Ava: Well at least she jumped. Still better keep an eye on that one.**

 **Phantom: I don't know why she took so long, cliff diving is fun!**

Aryl landed in the center ring.

"And the gophers win! Killer bass, so close too bad you counted your chickens before they went down the escalator." Chris said with a smirk, watching as the Bass glared at Dante. Who smiled nervously. (9)

(confessional)

 **Dante: Okay maybe taunting Aryl before she was officially a chicken wasn't the best idea.**

 **Shelby: I could strangle Dante right now!**

 **Amy: I knew my team would mess it up somehow! After all Samey's on it!**

 **Samey: if we lose Amy will try to get the others to vote me off. I hope Noah and Dawn don't fall for it.**

 **Dawn: I sense Sammy's hesitation, but she needn't worry the others don't trust Amy.**

 **Noah: Of course, I jump into shark infested waters and my team loses. Life why do you hate me so?**

The gophers were now shown pulling carts full of crates. In front are Loki and Shawn both scouting the areas for rock and other cart halting dangers. Ava and Eddie pulled a cart with Sam just behind them, next to them Phantom and Roxanne pulled a cart, behind them left Zoey and Duncan pulled a cart with Alejandro trailing behind them, in the back Eva pulled a cart with Aryl.

The camera zooms in on Eddie, Ava, and Sam, who are talking.

"So then I tried to jump over the thing and I died! The games hit box was completely off!" Eddie said finishing his story for Sam, who he'd noticed was still bummed about his Gameguy.

"Bummer, you'd think the programmers could get it right." Sam smiled.

"Yeah but It was an indie title so I'm too disappointed in it." Eddie said grinned.

"So what do you guys think of the other team?" Ava asked, she was curious about their thoughts.

"Well Amy's horrible, I'm really glad she's not on our team. It'd be like taking an annoying NPC on an escort mission." Sam stated.

"I'm sure she's not as bad as you think, Shelby's funny, Dante's cool, Sammy seems really sweet, and Noah reminds me of GLADOS." (10)

"Oh yeah!" Sam chuckled "He does."

"GLADOS?" Ava said completely lost.

"GLADOS is a sarcastic, passive-aggressive AI, bent on destroying you, she's the antagonist of the portal series, but she's really funny so most people love her." Eddie said in one breath.

"Oh," Ava said brightening. "I can see that. Let's hope he's not bent on destroying us." The three laughed.

 _Bass_

The bass were having a much harder time, no leisurely walk for them. In front Dante pushed a crate, followed closely by Shelby, Brick and Harold, Jax, Sammy, Dave and sky, Staci, and Amy with Noah and Dawn trailing.

The followed Shelby and she passed Dante.

"Hey Shelby I- "Dante started.

"Don't talk to me!" Shelby said angrily

"Did you know my Great, great, great, great, great, Grandma Mabel made wood? Yah before him people had to make everything from stone, it was really heavy." Staci lied.

Everyone groaned apparently she'd been doing this nonstop.

The camera moves focusing on Dave and Sky.

"Thanks for helping me with this crate, it'll move much faster that way!" Sky smiled.

"Yeah well, I'm all about teamwork!" Dave said tripping over his words, a sure sign he was lying.

"And it shows! Come on, just because we're down doesn't mean we're out!" Sky exclaimed.

(confessional)

 **Sky: Maybe Dave isn't all bad, the way he stares at me sometimes is a bit unsettling, but I'm willing to give him a chance.**

 **Dave: Of course we're out! We have Harold, Noah, and that Dawn girl on our team! We'll never get the crates there in time!**

 _Gophers_

The camera focuses on Phantom and Roxanne, apparently Phantom is finishing a story.

"So then I drank a whole gallon of milk and that fixed the problem!" Phantom exclaimed.

"So you shouldn't give people water after they eat Habanero peppers. That's interesting." Roxanne said.

"Yep! So have you ever done anything crazy?"

"I kicked a cop in the shins once, I got sent to juvie for that."

"Really? I've never messed with the cops."

"Probably a good thing. So who should we prank first?"

The two of them looked at each other Cheshire grins on their faces. "Duncan." They said in unison.

(confessional)

 **Roxanne: Phantom didn't get too upset with the whole 'I went to juvie thing,' so props for that. Most people freak out if you tell them.**

 **Phantom: Who cares if Red went to juvie she's still awesome! Sisi ni sawa, or in English we are equal. People should remember that.**

 _Bass_

"Aw come on Shelby there's no need to be mad." Dante pleaded. Shelby just ignored him.

The camera focuses on brick and Harold.

"So I believe if we all pull together it won't matter if we're slightly weaker than the other team." Brick stated confident.

"Well the other team might have more brawn but we have more brain and if our teamwork is better we can win." Harold responded in kind.

"Exactly."

"Did you know my great great great great Grandpa Melvin made rope, Yah before then no one could tie things together, yah!"

(confessional)

 **Dante: I don't know why Shelby is still mad.**

 **Shelby: I'm not talking to him until he apologizes.**

 **Brick: I truly believe we can win this challenge.**

 **Dave: who thought It was a good idea to let Staci on the show?**

 **Noah: I realize she's a compulsive liar but that just means she needs to go.**

 **Amy: Ugh that Staci girl is almost as annoying as Samey! Almost.**

 **Sammy: Maybe the other's will vote Staci off instead? I don't want to go home.**

 _Gopher's_

The camera focuses on Duncan, Zoey, and Alejandro. Zoey looks nervous but decides to speak anyway.

"So why did you sign up for the show?" it seemed like a good question to her but as she said it she began to second guess herself.

"Well it was a way to get away from my probation officer, and I didn't have anything better to do." Duncan said

"Probation? What did you do?" Zoey asked a bit trepidatious of the answer.

"A few pranks nothing too huge-"Duncan's eyes widened as he realized what he was saying. "I mean you don't want to know, but it was bad."

Alejandro's eyes narrowed for a second before resuming their normal look. "I came to bring honor to my family and …perhaps meet someone. Though with the number of lovely women here it might be hard."

Zoey blushed and Duncan scowled.

(confessional)

 **Duncan: Am I not being clear? I thought I was making myself very clear here.**

 **Zoey: Duncan seems nice, but Alejandro seems nice too. Are they really interested in me, or am I just jumping to conclusions? If I ask will they think I'm too forward? I don't know…maybe I should just wait?**

 **Alejandro: so Duncan is self-conscious, interesting. (11)**

Aryl and Eva were pulling the cart neither of them was much for conversation and they had spent most of the trip in silence. Every now and again Eva would look over at Alejandro for a second realize she was looking at Alejandro and look forward again. After about five minutes of this Aryl decided to speak up about it.

"You know he's got shifty eyes and an ego bigger than you are right?" Aryl deadpanned.

Eva lowered her eyes. "Yeah I know."

Aryl shrugged.

"Hey look there's the campsite!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be, still can't too careful." Loki stated.

(confessional)

 **Aryl: To tell the truth, Eva isn't too bad she knows how to be quiet and doesn't bother asking stupid questions she doesn't want the answers to.**

 **Eva: I know I shouldn't like him but he's just so pretty!**

 _Bass_

The camera focuses on Dawn and Noah. Dawn is staring at Noah with a look of intense concentration.

"What is it now?" Noah sighed, Dawn apparently Dawn had done this before.

"What do you think of Sammy?" Dawn asked point blank.

"She's a nice girl and one of the more tolerable members of the team." Noah deadpanned.

"Right, um thank you." Dawn muttered.

"Why the interest in Sammy?" He smirked. "Don't worry I won't take your girlfriend."

"No!" Dawn blushed, "I was just wondering is all."

Apparently Noah had grown bored with the conversation because he didn't respond.

"Did you know my great great- "Staci began.

"WE KNOW!" The bass responded with irritation.

(confessional)

 **Dawn: I know I should trust him, but I've never met anyone so hard to read before, it's putting me on edge, and I don't like it! (12)**

 **Noah: Seriously what is Dawn's issue with me?**

 _Gopher's_

We see the campers by the cabins trying to open the crates with their teeth. No one seems to be having much luck.

"Remember you can only open the crates with your teeth. I came up with that one." Chris said smugly.

"Of course you did, you enjoy pain." Aryl muttered.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get these open?" Ava wondered.

Just then Phantom managed to open her crate. "Yeah I got one!" she winced in pain. "There's wood in between my teeth! JAMANI!" (13)

The first members to the bass were beginning to trickle in and one of the members was not happy with this exclamation.

"I HATE swearing! What do you think you're doing?!"

"My teeth hurt!" she managed pull a shard out. "KOTUMBA!" (14)

"Stop swearing! There's no need for that kind of language!" Shelby seemed to be about to explode.

"Shelby it's not worth it." Dante said trying to calm her down.

"Not worth it?! Like your taunt wasn't worth it?!"

"No, you're right, it wasn't worth it. I'm sorry." Dante said softly.

"What did you say?" Shelby said surprised.

"I'm sorry." Dante said at normal volume.

Shelby smiled. "Apology accepted and you're right we need to get started on these crates.

Meanwhile the gophers had finally finished opening their crates thanks to Eva's strong jaw.

"Truly there is no stronger woman." Alejandro flirted, causing Eva to blush.

"Hey! I've got wood!" Eddie said reaching into the crate and pulling out said object.

"I've got some tools here and what looks like a pool liner." Loki stated.

At this point all but Noah and Dawn had arrived. (15)

"Where are those two freaks?" Amy complained.

"They're probably having a hard time pushing that heavy crate I'll go help them." Brick said.

At this point the bass were disheartened and Dante could see they would need help getting their spirits back.

"Guys it's not too late we can do this!" He said to no effect. Jax put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right! We are not quitters; they may be ahead but we have a team with the strongest." He Looks at Shelby. "Smartest." He looks at Harold "Motivated." He looks at Dante. "and most heartfelt," he looks at Sky. "People on the island, we are the killer bass and we will prevail!"

The cheered, and began to try an open the crates. "We're here, I heard that speech, good job getting the team motivated." Brick said with a salute he, Noah and Dawn having returned.

(confessional)

 **Jax: Being the heir to a multi-million-dollar company, I've learned how to make good speeches, even if I don't actually believe them.**

 **Noah: Great speech. Now let's see if we can actually do this.**

 **Dawn: Jax's aura is full of dubious intention. I'm going to keep an eye on him.**

A montage begins of the two teams building their hot tubs, while the bass were behind they're hot tub looked just as good as the Gophers, under the direction of Brick and Jax. the team managed to work together. In the end there were two hot tubs that looked perfect there was just one very small but very important thing different. While the gopher's tub had steam coming from it while the bass's did not.

Minutes later Chris showed up. "Alright time to judge the hot tubs!"

The tubs were identical each one perfect. Chris began to closely examine each hot tub trying to find a winner. A close examination of the tubs proved nothing. Chris dripped his hand into the gopher's tub and smiled.

"This is an awesome hot tub!"

Chris walked to the bass's tub and dipped his hand into it he frowned. "Why is the water cold?"

The team eyes widened, they'd been so busy trying to catch up to the gophers they'd forgotten to heat the water!

"The heater works but apparently no one turned it on." Noah was scowling since he had checked to make sure the heater still worked after being transported, it was so this didn't happen! (16)

"We could turn on the heater now?" Sammy tried.

"The point of a hot tub is to be hot!" Chris said "I think we have a winner here." He paused "The screaming gophers!"

The Gopher's cheered, Phantom and Roxanne hugged each other with wide grins, Eddie and Ava gave each other high fives, and Eva actually smiled.

"Hey we did pretty good huh Charnelian?" Duncan said offering a brofist.

After a moment's hesitation Zoey accepted. "Yeah I guess we did."

"You guys are safe from elimination and you get use the hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus!" Chris said.

At the bass table things were subdued. Sky sighed. "So I guess we have to vote someone off."

"I say we vote off Samey she always messes things up!" Amy exclaimed.

"And I say we vote you off! You're no help and you do nothing but complain!" Shelby said angrily.

"What about Dave he didn't get us any points and he's weaker than Amy." Jax stated. some people frowned at this but others were nodding.

"We should vote off Staci I mean seriously do you want to listen to anymore of her family's 'history'?" Noah stated flatly.

"But she did jump." Dante stated.

Noah sighed. "I didn't want to do this but here's a good example of what will happen if we don't vote her off." At this Noah began to talk in a demeaning but still obviously Staci voice. "Did you know my great-great-great uncle Humphry invented lying? Yah before for him everyone told the truth and no one wondered whether they could trust anyone else. Yah."

"Hey that wasn't- "Staci started.

"Did you know my great-great-great Aunt Alesia made splinters? Before her everyone was able to pick up wood with no problems! Yah."

"but that was- "Staci tried again.

"Did you know my great-great-great Grandpa Alfonzo made Humidity? Yah before him everyone sweat less and no one had hair problems." Noah finished.

"But it was my uncle Henry who invented lying! My Aunt Alicia who made splinters! And my Grandpa Alonzo who made humidity! Noah I can't believe you'd lie!" Staci exclaimed.

Noah face palmed.

At the bonfire ceremony Chris stood in front of the bass with an extremely serious look on his face.

"Killer bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat you enjoy roasting by the fire, at this camp, marshmallows represent life."

Several campers looked bored, Noah even feigned a yawn towards Samey who blushed though in the darkness Noah didn't notice.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only 11 marshmallows on this plate, when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame. To catch the boat of losers."

At this the camera showed the dock with the boat of losers at it.

"That means you are out of the contest, and you can't come back ever" He said putting extra emphasis on ever. ""The first marshmallow goes to, Brick."

Brick went up and got his marshmallow looking confident.

"Jax."

"Of course." Jax replied.

"Sky"

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Shelby"

"You better believe it!"

"Dawn" she received her marshmallow with very little fuss.

"Harold"

Harold gave a short cry of enthusiasm.

"Noah."

He walked over no expression change from normal.

"The rest of you received at least one vote."

This made the remaining campers nervous. Except Amy who was smirking in Sammy's direction.

"Dante."

"Alright, I knew you'd keep me!"

"Dave"

He grabbed his marshmallow and stood next to Sky.

Amy made a slitting motion across her throat, as she looked at Samey who sighed giving up.

"Samey."

Samey blinked. "what?"

"You meant to say Amy right?" Amy smirked.

"No I meant Samey." Chris said with a smirk.

Sammy smiled and ran to get her marshmallow. She wasn't going home!

(confessional)

 **Amy: why am I in the bottom two?! Samey should be here not me!**

This done Chris' face became as serious as ever. "Campers this is the final marshmallow of the evening." At this the camera zoomed in on the plate. It then zoomed in on Staci, who was looking extremely nervous, and Amy who just looked angry. The camera zoomed in on Chris, then on a visibly shaken Staci, then on the plate, then back on Amy who was starting to look slightly nervous, back to Staci, Amy, Staci, the plate, closer still to Amy, closer to Staci. The camera switched to show Chris opening his mouth about to decide on of the camper's fates. The camera went back to the two campers who leaned forward in anticipation. Chris raised a finger and the music swelled as he began to move it back and forth between the two campers, he tapped his chin and the campers prepared of the worst.

…

…

…

"Amy."

The last marshmallow was thrown to Amy who smirked at Samey. Staci looked devastated.

"B-but I thought everyone liked me!"

"Well I can't say I blame them you are annoying."

Staci sadly walked down the dock of shame.

"The rest of you enjoy your marshmallows you're all safe, for now."

Meanwhile at the campground the Gopher's were enjoying their hot tub party as the killer bass passed by dejected. Jax looked at the camera. "Are your recording this?" at that the camera zoomed in. "Good they can have their party but in the end the Jax will come out on top. I'm gonna win this competition and nothing is gonna stop me."

(Confessional)

 **Noah: if there's one thing I've learned from this loss it's that you can only rely on yourself, sure some the others might useful as a vote. But if want to avoid getting voted off myself, I've got make sure others look like bigger problems than I am. I came here to win, if I make a friend fine, but that's not my top priority.**

(1) this might seem like padding but its only 162 words, and we don't know what everyones swimsuit looked like.

(2) Should do more these flashbacks? Let me know

(3) Emotional abuse has a huge effect on what you think of yourself

(4) I don't know why no one else has done this it makes sense to me. If you feel the same way about almost everything I Imagine your aura would be hard to read.

(5) Everyone's OC was willing to jump and I felt everyone else would jump too. I figured Chris would pull something like this if the killer bass had all jumped.

(6) That's how I would've used her anyway.

(7) Usually in a cartoon if a character hears voices you hear them too.

(8) I shouldn't have to tell you what that means right?

(9) this was planned very early on before I'd finished part one even.

(10) Actually GLADOS reminds me of Noah cause I watched the show before I watched the game

(11) This isn't new Duncan's been self-conscious since season 1.

(12) this is honestly how I feel Dawn would react if she had a hard time reading an aura.

(13) Jamani means damn it.

(14) Kotumba means fuck.

(15) I think they'd end behind because neither of them is very strong.

(16) I'm pretty sure you have to turn the heaters on, is that right? Also I thought the victory in the cannon was too obvious

 **A/N and I'm done finally this took a while. Sorry about all the footnotes I'll try to tone them down. You've probably noticed I use confessions much more often than the show but that's how I write. For those of you who wish to know a Carnelian is a semiprecious stone of a red orange color, it is also the name of said color. Duncan was going to call her red but then Roxanne joined the cast. As for the elimination considering what was next in Amy's plotline I needed her to be on the chopping block here, but if I had given you the choice you would've voted her off in a heartbeat. So I didn't.**

 **Questions:**

 **Is your OC still in character?**

 **How good are they at staying up?**

 **Are the cannon characters still in character?**

 **Give me until the 8** **th** **for the next chapter, the 4** **th** **of july is coming.**


	5. The big sleep (preview)

**A/N: the following is not a complete chapter, I haven't finished the chapter and I have no excuse other than, holidays, long live the queen being addicting, and Steven universe being an above average cartoon. Please accept my apologies for putting my leisure over this chapter. From now on I'll making projections at the ends of each chapter instead of giving exact dates. I tend to procrastinate if I'm on a deadline. That said here's a five hundred or so word preview of the chapter. I'll get the chapter out in the next week or so I promise for now enjoy.**

"Last time on total drama island, 24 campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next eight weeks at a crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a 1000-foot cliff into shark infested waters! And while every camper ended up in the water, a few of them fell or were thrown into the water. In my ultimate wisdom those weren't counted. At the campfire ceremony it all came down to two campers, Amy's been a real pest since she got here, and Staci managed to tick off her entire team by talking non-stop about her relatives. In the end the first camper voted off total drama island was Staci, proving that compulsive lying and reality T.V. don't mix."

The camp is completely silent as the episode start everything is peaceful, too peaceful. Chris McLean was not the kind of host that would let this drama less atmosphere continue. He enters the shot with an air horn and megaphone in hand. He lifts up the air horn to the megaphone and is about to set off when the tables turned.

" Habari ya asbuhi Chris!" (1)

"Gah!" Chris startled pressing the air horn is chock rather than the sadistic glee he had intended. An extremely loud sound spread throughout the camp startling the majority of the campers awake. Noah shot up in bed hitting his head on the bunk above.

"Seriously!" he yelled out the window.

"Phantom, I thought I told you never to do that!" Chris exclaimed getting over his shock.

"What's going on?" Brick and Dante entered the campground both were fully dressed and wide awake.

"Just a morning wakeup call!" Chris said through the megaphone, the close range causing Brick to cringe.

"Why are you two awake anyway?" Chris wondered.

The two looked at each other. "Morning jog."

(Confessional)

 **Brick: It's nice to have someone to jog with in the morning. Dante does get a little competitive but nothing too bad.**

 **Dante: Nothing like a race to get you pumped up in the morning!**

The scene transitions to show the campers lined up in front of Chris they had all changed into their normal clothing.

"Morning hope you slept well." Chris smirked.

"Your hospitality is sorely lacking." Aryl muttered

"Okay I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly 1 minute."

"Chris that's not enough time for breakfast, I'm hungry enough to eat all the food in chef's kitchen!" Phantom exclaimed.

"Oh you'll get breakfast Phantom, right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake."

Eva started to lunge towards Chris.

"Oh so you think you're funny now you know what I think-"

Aryl touched Eva's hand and shook her head, indicating it wasn't worth it. Eva took a deep breath and growled.

"You're enjoying this aren't you!"

"A little. You have thirty seconds."

(confessional)

 **Ava: Eva needs to get a hold on her temper. So far the only one who can calm her down is Aryl, but even then she's broke the lock on a bathroom stall.**

 **Eva: I know I need to keep a hold on my temper but people treat me like some kind of brainless rage filled muscle woman. (her brow lowers.) do they think it's EASY!**

 **Aryl: Eva can't get voted off, she's only person I'm fine with being around. If she leaves I'm stuck here with Alenarcissist, Zoey, and Edward. (grimaces)**

(1) Good morning in Swahili


	6. The big sleep (part 1)

"Last time on total drama island, 24 campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next eight weeks at a crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a 1000-foot cliff into shark infested waters! And while every camper ended up in the water, a few of them fell or were thrown into the water. In my ultimate wisdom those weren't counted. At the campfire ceremony it all came down to two campers, Amy's been a real pest since she got here, and Staci managed to tick off her entire team by talking non-stop about her relatives. In the end the first camper voted off total drama island was Staci, proving that compulsive lying and reality T.V. don't mix.

The camp is completely silent as the episode start everything is peaceful, too peaceful. Chris McLean was not the kind of host that would let this drama less atmosphere continue. He enters the shot with an air horn and megaphone in hand. He lifts up the air horn to the megaphone and is about to set off when the tables turned.

"Habari ya asbuhi Chris!" (1)

"Gah!" Chris startled pressing the air horn is chock rather than the sadistic glee he had intended. An extremely loud sound spread throughout the camp startling the majority of the campers awake. Noah shot up in bed hitting his head on the bunk above.

"Seriously!" he yelled out the window.

"Phantom, I thought I told you never to do that!" Chris exclaimed getting over his shock.

"What's going on?" Brick and Dante entered the campground both were fully dressed and wide awake.

"Just a morning wakeup call!" Chris said through the megaphone, the close range causing Brick to cringe.

"Why are you two awake anyway?" Chris wondered.

The two looked at each other. "Morning jog."

(Confessional)

 **Brick: It's nice to have someone to jog with in the morning. Dante does get a little competitive but nothing too bad.**

 **Dante: Nothing like a race to get you pumped up in the morning!**

The scene transitions to show the campers lined up in front of Chris. they had all changed into their normal clothing.

"Morning hope you slept well." Chris smirked.

"Your hospitality is sorely lacking." Aryl muttered

"Okay I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly 1 minute."

"Chris that's not enough time for breakfast, I'm hungry enough to eat all the food in chef's kitchen!" Phantom exclaimed.

"Oh you'll get breakfast Phantom, right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake."

Eva started to lunge towards Chris.

"Oh so you think you're funny now you know what I think- "

Aryl touched Eva's hand and shook her head, indicating it wasn't worth it. Eva took a deep breath and growled.

"You're enjoying this aren't you!"

"A little. You have thirty seconds."

(confessional)

 **Ava: Eva needs to get a hold on her temper. So far the only one who can calm her down is Aryl, but even then she's broke the lock on a bathroom stall.**

 **Eva: I know I need to keep a hold on my temper but people treat me like some kind of brainless rage filled muscle woman. (her brow lowers.) do they think it's EASY!**

 **Aryl: Eva can't get voted off, she's only person I'm fine with being around. If she leaves I'm stuck here with Alenarcissist, Zoey, and Edward. (grimaces)**

The scene transitions to show the campers on their run. In front Eva, Brick, Dante and Shelby vied to the lead. The last few campers were Noah, Eddie, Aryl, Sam, and Harold. It was upon this group the camera focused.

Harold wheezed as he walked. "So *gasp* tired."

"What, is long distance sprinting not one of your 'mad skills.'" Noah snarked rolling his eyes.

"I *gasp* don't *gasp* see *gasp* you *gasp* running."

"That's because I'm not worried about getting there, we only have to go 20km. We have all day. I can walk and make it." Noah replied easily.(2)

The camera focused on Eddie and Aryl, the latter was wearing her headphones and had the volume up high enough Eddie could hear it. Eddie tapped his chin and smiled. "Aryl, what's up."

"The gas prices, the tax rate, the number of STD's contracted on a daily basis." Aryl deadpanned.

Eddie decided to try a different tact. "Hey Aryl what's going down?"

"My patience." She muttered stalking off.

(confessional)

 **Aryl: Have you ever put on your headphones and turned up the music so loud, everything else just disappears? (she smiles serenely) It's just you and the music, no other people, no expectations, no societal obligations, no double standards or tricks, just you. (Her face sours) and then someone talks and ruins the whole thing.**

 **Eddie: I sure I can get Aryl to be friends with me, I just need to keep trying. I want to make her smile. I've been trying since day one and It hasn't worked so far. (He frowns, then gets a determined look on his face.) I'm going to do it though.**

Chris came by the campers on a moped with a grin on his face. He shouts through the red megaphone.

"Pick it up people if you're not there by dinner time you don't eat!"

Sam collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. "Energy low, I need a power pellet!"

"It's called too many video games. Look into it." Amy said walking over Sam like he wasn't even there.

"But Amy you're not running either." Sammy said tentatively.

"Have you tried to run in heels? I'd trip and hurt my face!" She put on a sad look. "You want me to fall don't you? Samey why are you so mean to me?!"

Samey looked shocked. "What? No I don't…" Why try? No one ever believed her anyway…

"You don't need to worry Amy's not fooling anyone." Dawn said, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"What! Oh Dawn, you scared me." Sammy said with a nervous chuckle. "How did you know I was worried anyway?"

"It's all over your aura. Along with your hatred for Amy, your desire to win, and your affection for- "

Sammy slammed her hand over Dawn's mouth and looked over the group nervously, luckily none of them seemed to be paying her and Dawn any attention. Slowly Sammy removed her hand.

"Sorry Dawn it's just I don't want anyone to know about that! If people find out you know this stuff about them it'll freak them out."

"It doesn't freak you out." Dawn pointed out.

"Well no, I think it's amazing but maybe ix-nay on the ura-hay?" Sammy said smiling sheepishly.

"Why?" Dawn asked confused.

Sammy frowned how did you explain to someone who knew everything about people when they first met them, that knowing these things freaked others out?

"Because, what if someone told other people about your secrets?"

Dawn furrowed her brows. "I don't think I have any…"

"But if you did?" Sammy asked.

"I don't think I'd have a problem with it." Dawn said with a smile. "But if it makes you worry, I guess I could try to keep these things to myself…"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Sammy exclaimed.

(confessional)

 **Dawn: I'm not sure I understand what Sammy means but for her I can try.**

 **Sammy: That was close, what if someone heard us? I hate telling Dawn to stifle part of herself but if Amy found out she'd use it to vote dawn off. (3)**

Meanwhile close to the front Sky ran at a good pace, Dave running next to her huffing, this was much faster than he was used to running and to be honest he was starting to get really, really hot and tried.

"Wow Dave I didn't know you could run this fast!" Sky grinned.

Dave wanted to respond but he couldn't talk, in fact it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"I think we can beat the Gophers our team is more balanced overall." Sky continued.

Was his vision blurring? Dave didn't know he was so tired but he had to keep going for- for- actually who was he doing this for? Everything was just so hot and blurry and-

"Don't you think?" Sky finished turning to Dave who was starting to slow down. "Dave?" Sky said worriedly. It was then Dave fainted. "DAVE!" Sky yelled kneeling down and putting his head in her lap. "Dave talk to me!"

"Is he alright?!" Sammy exclaimed, She and Dawn running to them.

"I don't know he just collapsed!" Sky yelled, desperately Checking his vitals, or trying to anyway, she was panicking

Noah came running from the left, Brick from the right. "I heard screaming, what's happened?" They both stated.

"Dave collapsed!" Sky exclaimed still trying to find Dave's pulse. Noah grabbed her wrist.

"You're too panicked to check him properly; I need to you take deep breaths to calm yourself."

"But what about- "

"I'll check his vitals you focus on breathing. Sammy, Brick, help me move him into the shade."

"What? Oh!" Sammy said

"Of course!" Brick responded

The three proceeded to do so. "Okay Sammy I need you to elevate his legs. Brick."

"Yes, how can I help?"

"I need you to try and revive him, prod him, talk to him we need to make him respond."

"Affirmative."

"Is he going to be alright?!" Sky exclaimed

"His pulse is a little sluggish but it hasn't stopped." Noah stated checking Dave. "If I'm right this looks like heat exhaustion, once he's revived we'll have to get him some water with a little salt. If chef has any." Noah took off Dave's vest and shirt.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked seeming calmer now.

"We need to get his temperature down." Noah responded.

For the next minute the only sounds to be heard, were Brick talking, Noah reporting his vitals, and Sky's deep breathing.

"Pull it together Dave. are you there?" Brick prodded him.

Dave gave a small moan.

"That's good he's coming around; pulse is picking up too." Noah stated.

"Oh thank god!" Sky sighed in relief.

"Dave I know you feel tired but we need you to open your eyes." Brick said. "Can you hear me Dave?"

"He's going to be okay, right Noah?" Sammy asked nervously.

"He should be fine, Sammy."

"His au- I mean he looks better." Dawn said catching herself.

Moaning Dave opened his eyes. "What? Where?"

"Dave! I'm so sorry!" Sky exclaimed

"Sky?" Dave muttered.

"Yeah it's me." Sky grinned. "What do we do now?" She questioned.

"Wait a little longer. Then we need to get him to the mess hall for that water. Someone will have carry him." Noah responded.

"Okay."

(confessional)

 **Noah: It's good thing I read medical books. Who knew having life threating allergies would prepare me for something like this?**

 **Sammy: That was amazing! I'm so glad Dave's alright!**

 **Sky: I'm so glad Noah was here, he was right. I wasn't calm enough to take Dave's vitals. But it's one thing to take a class and another thing to have it actually happen, especially when you like the person. (her eyes widened.) I mean as a friend of course. (4)**

The scene transitioned to Shelby, Dante and Eva reaching the mess hall. The three's feet touched the floor at near the same time.

"I won!" Dante exclaimed.

"Excuse me," Shelby started. "But I believe I won."

They both turned to Eva. "I won right?" Dante asked.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Who cares we all made it before anyone else."  
"Actually I was here first!"

Everyone startled they had a feeling this would be happening often. "Phantom when did you get here?!"

"I've been in the kitchen the whole time; I was hoping I'd get breakfast. No such luck!" Phantom grinned. "So I thought I'd jump scare you instead. Speaking of which where's that army guy, he looked like he'd jump a mile!"

Dante and Shelby looked around startled, Brick had been here a second ago right?

"He must have gone back to help the others; Brick is like that." Shelby nodded.

(confessional)

 **Dante: I can't believe I didn't notice he was gone. (He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.) I guess I was too into my race.**

 **Shelby: Brick's a great guy, if I was in danger I'd want him to help.**

 **Phantom: I really wanted to scare that Brick guy. Oh well maybe later.**

Most campers were now in the mess hall, the only ones missing were those who helped Dave and Harold. Brick walked in holding Dave, "If one of you could clear a table?" Immediately the bass cleared theirs.

"What happened to him?" Shelby asked concerned.

"Heat exhaustion, we need to get him hydrated. Does Chef have any salt?" Noah asked.

At this Chris started to laugh, and Noah scowled. "Of course not, why was I expecting you to care."

"I have salt!" Phantom exclaimed removing said seasoning from her pocket. Everyone looked at her oddly. "What? You guys don't carry your own seasonings?"

Noah took the salt from phantom and walked into the kitchen, muttering "I hope Chef has a tablespoon at least…"

Shortly afterwards Harold came in completely out of breath.

"Harold thanks to you we lost!" Jax scoffed.

"Wait if they lost- "Duncan began.

"That means we've won!" Zoey exclaimed.

The gophers started to cheer, most of them anyway, before they were interrupted by Chris.

"Whoa hold your horses their guys, that wasn't the challenge."

"Of course not, that would be too easy." Aryl muttered.

"Who's hungry?" Chris said gesturing to a curtain which pulled back to reveal a table laden with a feast that made thanksgiving look small.

(confessional)

 **Ava: After three days of sludge I was more than ready for actual food.**

 **Shelby: All the food glistening in the light! Running takes energy you know.**

 **Eddie: it was amazing, there was turkey, and baked beans, potatoes…**

 **Zoey: I knew Chris had to have a heart!**

 **Aryl: Okay am I the only one suspicious of this?!**

Sky looked at the food longingly she was hungry but Dave needed her help…

"I'll take it from here." Noah said

Startled Sky turned heaving a great sigh. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know how slow to take it." Noah said with a smirk.

"Well…okay."

(confessional)

 **Noah: I don't trust Chris. Who knows what in that food? This way I can gain points for helping Dave and have a good reason not to touch the food.**

Noah put a hand on Dave's back and tilted Dave's head holding the cup to his lips. The camera panned over to the kids eating. Aryl looked at Eva.

"I think you should hold back on the food who knows what Chris has in mind." She whispered to Eva.

Eva nodded and the camera focused on Alejandro who's eyes narrowed. He decided to go easy on the food as well. (5)

Later all the food had been eaten and many of the campers has bulging stomachs.

"Okay campers time for part two of your challenge." Chris said with a sadistic grin.

"I thought eating was part two of the challenge!" Phantom exclaimed.

"Yeah, haven't we done enough?" Ava questioned.

"Um let me think about that, no. it's time for the awakeathon."

"the whatathon?" Zoey asked.

"Don't worry this is an easy one, the team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

"So what you're saying is you made us run 20 kilometers and eat a ton of food so I'd be harder to stay awake!" Shelby exclaimed.

"That's right, Shelby!" Chris smirked.

"That's brilliant, what other ideas do you have?!" Eddie exclaimed.

"That my friend is secret, I'm putting a 72 hour cap on the challenge, so if more than one of you makes that long, not that its likely, the team with more awake wins!"

"Why the cap?" Loki asked suspiciously

"We're on schedule so move, move, move!"

Duncan smirked at Zoey "So how long before everyone's out Carnelian."

"Well probably not for a while, with Phantom and Eddie around. Let's say three days?"

At this Phantom cartwheeled past them. "Maybe longer?"

(1) good morning in swahili

(2) It's true, they thought it was a race so they all rushed but you could make it in time for dinner. (if you cared)

(3) The idea that Dawn should be careful came from a reviewer I just put my own spin on it.

(4) In cannon Noah either faints or as has been theorized pretended to faint. I wanted something like that in here and when I thought about who might faint Dave came to mind. Normally he wouldn't but because he likes Sky and would overexert himself I could see it happening. And the idea that Noah could have medical knowledge because of his allergies came to me. After some research this was the result.

(5) it seemed odd that none of the campers suspected Chris in the original. Heather even mentions seeing reality show before in episode 2 so why wouldn't she. So I figured I'd have a few people suspicious.

 **A/N: between work, the county fair, school coming up for my siblings and other things this has been in the back of my mind. So I I'm sorry. I'll try to update sometime in the next month.**


End file.
